zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Deantler
does this blox fuse with anything? :The Deantler fuses with the Storch to form Storchantler, and with Lord Gale to form the Ostrich. --Angelus Rexregis 22:30, October 7, 2009 (UTC) GHOST!!! A VERY SMART GHOST!!--JUST KIDDING 22:31, October 7, 2009 are u serious? how do u know this is true? and if that true, does that mean boldgaurd and cannon diver have fuzors 2? (for boldgaurd, dont say that random rayse tiger, dispelow, evo flyer and boldguard fusion that becomes an elephant that thing looks gay no offense to gay people. everybody should exept gays. u wanna know y? cause if there werent gay dudes, then we wouldnt have lesbians and there hot! lol)--Leon35 22:43, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :The Storch/Deantler fusion is featured on a box that I...can't find at the moment >_>. But it's definitely official, as it's mentioned in the Storch fanbook ex thing too (as there's a Storch using it to control some Flyscissors). Also, I'MMA GET QUEER COOTIES ON YOU. Pointytilly 23:10, October 7, 2009 (UTC) u no ichigo going to through u out the door dude, hahaha then i wouldnt have to worry about the fetured user list(congats by the way)--Silverblade1 22:47, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ty but it might not last long. ur only like 30 edits behind and u edit stuuf every second. plus i am only a few a head of azimuth since i just moved up. i could very eailiy loose this spot to the both of u--Leon35 23:16, October 7, 2009 (UTC) tily ty 4 info, please add it 2 pages ONLY WHEN U CAN FIND HARDCORE PROOF! then add it. also does anything similar happen with cannon diver and boldguard?--Leon35 23:17, October 7, 2009 (UTC) p.s. ur a lesbian???? -_- Leon35 23:17, October 7, 2009 (UTC) okward... : No, and here is said fanbook. Pointytilly 23:24, October 7, 2009 (UTC) well that was a rude question no offence Leon but it was...and u dont even know shes a girl! for certin--Silverblade1 00:08, October 8, 2009 (UTC) technicly wat u just sayed was ruder. i atleast asked if she was or not and nothing is bad about being gay but in reality u just called a girl a guy. basicly u just broke the girl guy ethnic code, now she will have to destroy u (physicly or mentaly, her choice thats the fun part)--Leon35 00:30, October 8, 2009 (UTC) k i read the storch page. it nvr mentioned anything about the deantler, let alone its fuzor partners. it was all about storch and raynos and flysiccors nothing more. --Leon35 00:30, October 8, 2009 (UTC) What? :The image shown (of the dogfight) IS the fusion, and it's mentioned as using the Deantler's antenna bits. You can also see it on the Deantler's box here if you really squint (bottom of the three images = Storch with the antlers and head. I can't find an image directly of the side >_>). And "are you a lesbian" presumes both my gender and what exactly I meant by queer, if we're talking assumptions ;p. Pointytilly 02:47, October 8, 2009 (UTC) so I'' was right!...right--Silverblade1 02:52, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ty and i sry...forgivness? =D--Leon35 21:08, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ur gona need a better pic. i understand wat u r talkin about, but i cant even tell wat those pics are on the side it just looks like colorful blob from the angle in that pic.--Leon35 21:12, October 8, 2009 (UTC) but seriosly wat about cannon diver and boldgaurd and cannon spider and raysaurer? (i think i figured our raysaurer go on my user page and ull see wat i came up with...)--Leon35 21:12, October 8, 2009 (UTC) speeking of raysuarer i havent gottin a Zero yet because im bidding on ''3 HMM Zoids(Bladey,Command Wolf AC,SaberTiger) so unless i lose i am broke! --Silverblade1 21:21, October 8, 2009 (UTC) didnt u say u made those bids like a month ago? wat happened? (ps dont get regular bladey, either get leon or new van version when it comes out. better to save money) also if and or when u get the sabre tiger, tell me if it comes with any extra parts. we might finnaly be able to solve that white saber tiger mystery i asked tilly about. speaking of which, any leads on that yet tily? were u able 2 translate the pics. i tried using the goggle translator but it wasnt that good and it didnt translate the pics--Leon35 21:35, October 8, 2009 (UTC) good luck bidding silver!--Leon35 21:35, October 8, 2009 (UTC) but seriosly people answer my questions about these zoid fusions!--Leon35 21:35, October 8, 2009 (UTC) stay focused! :I don't really keep up with Blox fusions, thus I don't have a Deantler box to photograph myself...but the Storch fusion shows up in multiple fanbooks and has in-story reason to exist, so yeah. And the HMM Tiger, there's nothing I can see about the white bits specifically. Kotobukiya loves selling their extra variant bits and such, if they were something for-sale I suspect they'd say. Unpainted prototype, maybe o_O? Pointytilly 22:06, October 8, 2009 (UTC) well most the time if its unpainted its for scale and testing, like if it fell any scraches would show on the white paint--Silverblade1 22:14, October 8, 2009 (UTC) no silver... go 2 tily's talk page and ull see... those r not prototypes i belive them 2 be extra parts so u can create a white one instead but i not sure--Leon35 22:32, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Kotobukiya's site doesn't mention any white saber tiger bits as being for sale, nor have I seen them among the optional replace-these-bits type parts (like the Holotech Shieldy bits). Pointytilly 22:53, October 8, 2009 (UTC) there are holotech sheild liger hmm parts? wat r u saying? anyway click onn the saber tiger page on that website and look at ALL OF THE PICS!--Leon35 21:59, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I did. They're just pictures, is what I'm saying, and considering how photoshopped they all are and that there's no mentions of a white Tiger as an actual product anywhere (or in the HMM CP line), I'm inclined to say they're just pictures, either 'shopped or of a prototype. HMM CP 11, aka bits to make a Holotech Shield Liger Pointytilly 03:46, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Box scan Top one is bits of Lord Gale, bottom one is the Storch one mentioned (though it doesn't call it a fusion so much as the Deantler being used as customize parts for the Storch). I'll upload it to the wiki itself/add it, unless someone objects. http://www.creativeinsanity.net/stuff/temp/deantlerfusions.jpg Scan courtesy of smeat.net/zoids, uploaded with permission and whatnot.